youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
FVPU6UCKGJSDQNTLIU
(0:03) All I want to say is that they don’t really care about us (0:06) Don’t worry what people say, we know the truth (0:08) All I want to say is that they don’t really care about us (0:11) Enough is enough of this garbage (0:13) All I want to say is that they don’t really care about us (0:16) (0:44.5) Skin head, dead head (0:46) Everybody gone bad (0:47) Situation, aggravation (0:48) Everybody, allegation (0:50) In the suit, on the news (0:51.4) Everybody, dog food (0:53) Bang bang, shot dead (0:54) Everybody’s gone mad (0:55) All I wanna say is that (0:56.8) They don’t really care about us (0:58.8) (1:00) All I wanna say is that (1:02) They don’t really care about us (1:04) (1:06) Beat me, hate me (1:07) You can never break me (1:08) Will me, thrill me (1:10) You can never kill me (1:11) Shoot me, sue me (1:12) Everybody do me (1:14) Kick me, kick me (1:15) Don’t you black or white me (1:16) All I wanna say is that (1:18) They don’t really care about us (1:20.1) (1:22) All I wanna say is that (1:23) They don’t really care about us (1:25) (1:27) Tell me, what has become of my life? (1:30) I have a wife and two children who love me (1:33) I am the victim of police brutality, now (1:37.0) (1:38.0) I’m tired of being the victim of hate (1:41) You’re ripping me of my pride, oh, for God’s sake (1:43) I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy, (1:47.0) set me free (1:48) Skin head, dead head (1:50) Everybody’s gone bad (1:51) Trepidation, speculation (1:53) Everybody, allegation (1:54) In the suit, on the news (1:55) Everybody, dog food (1:56.7) Black male, blackmail (1:58) Throw the brother in jail (1:59.4) All I wanna say is that (2:00.7) They don’t really care about us (2:02.6) (2:04.7) All I wanna say is that (2:06) They don’t really care about us (2:08.0) (2:10) Tell me, what has become of my rights? (2:13) Am I invisible 'cause you ignore me? (2:15) Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now (2:20) I’m tired of being the victim of shame (2:23) They’re throwing me in a class with a bad name (2:26) I can’t believe this is the land from which I came (2:30) You know, I really do hate to say it (2:33) The government don’t wanna see (2:36) But if Roosevelt was livin' (2:39) He wouldn’t let this be, no, no (2:42) Skin head, dead head (2:43) Everybody’s gone bad (2:45) Situation, speculation (2:46) Everybody, litigation (2:47) Beat me, bash me (2:48.7) You can never trash me (2:50) Hit me, kick me (2:51) You can never get me (2:52) All I wanna say is that (2:54) They don’t really care about us (2:56.2) (2:58) All I wanna say is that (2:59) They don’t really care about us (3:01) (3:25) Some things in life (3:26) They just don’t wanna see (3:28.9) (3:29.6) But if Martin Luther was livin’ (3:32.5) He wouldn’t let this be (3:35) Skin head, dead head (3:37) Everybody’s gone bad (3:38) Situation, segregation (3:39) Everybody, allegation (3:40.8) In the suit, on the news (3:42) Everybody, dog food (3:43) Kick me, kick me (3:45) Don’t you wrong or right me (3:46) All I wanna say is that (3:47) They don’t really care about us (3:49.5) (3:51) All I wanna say is that (3:53) They don’t really care about us (3:54.8) (3:57) All I wanna say is that (3:58) They don’t really care about us (4:00.1) (4:02) All I wanna say is that (4:03) They don’t really care about (4:05) All I wanna say is that (4:06) They don’t really care about (4:07.5) All I wanna say is that (4:08.8) They don’t really care about us (4:10.8)